<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil’s Dog by TeethFarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248071">Devil’s Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie'>TeethFarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Devil Apprentice, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Control, devil mc is my excuse to write freaky stuff lmao, reversed ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We could keep it the way it is, or perhaps we could change your label.” You pluck the tag from the collar like pulling lint from a wool coat. You flick it in your hand and the engravement changes. </p>
<p>‘Devil’s Dog’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devil’s Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y’all...Lucio’s reversed ending really pulled through.<br/>Beware of some spoilers if you haven’t played it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You never understood why the throne room was so..red. Had the previous Devil been so insecure he instilled fear with colors? You don’t need a monochrome palace to be treated with respect, no no. With a few changes, it was better, more suitable to your tastes. The crimson was tacky and obsolete.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio shifts below you. Ah, yes, that’s what you were doing. A trembling grin decorates his face, faltering under your intense gaze. “What’re you thinking about?” He questions, reclined on his knees. You look down your nose at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Decor.” Your voice booms like distant thunder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde nearly chokes on his laughter. “Decor? Babe, I’m on my knees and you want to decorate?!” His eyes crinkle with delight and it draws a smile onto your lips. “Hm, the last devil had poor taste.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio scoots closer, resting his palms on the lip of the throne, resting his chin on the top of your thigh. A dopey grin spreads across his face and he sighs. “You make chaos beautiful.” Lucio stares at you in ways your former mortal mind wouldn’t be able to comprehend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You thread inky black hands through his smooth hair, talon like nails scratching lightly at his scalp. He groans in delight, biting his bottom lip. “You can be rougher, I don’t mind.” Lucio’s eyes are lidded and they swirl with desire. You smirk, showing fanged teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face flushes a bright coral against his pale skin. He doesn’t think he’d ever admit it, but he likes your new form a lot more than when you were mortal; perhaps a bit too much. But you already know that. You know a lot your dear Lucio isn’t aware of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, my little conqueror…” you trail off, voice rumbling in your chest as you give his hair a tug, humoring his prior request. It earns you a high whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it make you feel good to come back to me, just to kneel before me like an obedient pup?” You follow your inquiry with an airy chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio shifts on his heels, nodding slowly as he keeps your gaze. “Yes..it makes me feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>really good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His voice deepens in his own tell tale sign of budding arousal. The Vesuvian ruler licks his lips, sliding his hands to rest on your knees. You allow his touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I get you a collar, then?” You muse, reveling in the way Lucio moans your name in eager response. “Yes—yes, please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the flick of your hand, a collar materializes, gold plated and ruby encrusted. It suits him, and a small circular tag dangles above his collar bone. “How’s this? To your liking?” Lucio brings his hands to the band around his throat, running his fingers over the grooves and bumps. “Gold is nice on you, but I’m sure you already knew that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it—I like it a lot,” he grasps the name tag within his palm, cold against his warm flesh. “It’s your name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucio</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You roll his name off your tongue with a purr. “But it can be anything you want it to be. If I remember correctly, you did mention wanting a new title.” You move your claws from his hair to under his chin, a simple act that beckons him to stand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio crawls into your lap, legs splaying over yours. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Great ruler of Vesuvia </span>
  </em>
  <span>had a good ring to it..” Lucio mock pouts, resting his hands on your shoulders. “I don’t think that will fit, it’s a small tag, darling.” You rest a hand on his hip, using your other to slip a claw under the collar and check the tightness. He inches forward, following your lead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could keep it the way it is, or perhaps we could change your label.” You pluck the tag from the collar like pulling lint from a wool coat. You flick it in your hand and the engravement changes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Devil’s Dog</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio peers into your palm and a flirtatious smirk erupts on his face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>aren’t you full of surprises?” He goes to pick the tag from your palm, though you snap your fingers shut. “I take it as a yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde playfully huffs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>—I’d wear more degrading things if you told me to.” Lucio sends you a wink and a huff of a laugh leaves your lips. “I may hold you to that.” You fasten the tag on his collar and give it a tug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His flush has deepened and a whimper pulls from his lips as you tug him closer. Your lips ghost over his and it takes everything in Lucio’s power to keep himself from kissing you. “Would you wear this, even outside my realm?” You question, tangling a clawed hand into the silken hair at the back of his head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh-huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he groans, too dumbfounded to come up with any other witty responses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The people would see—see that you’re all </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You tug his head back by his hair and his neck bends deliciously. You lean forward, heated breaths fanning over his jugular. “Y-yes, I’m all yours!” Lucio cries when you graze your teeth over his delicate skin, sharp points drawing thin red lines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle reverberates from deep in your chest, rattling between your rib cage. “If only those people could see you now, baring your neck and offering yourself on a silver platter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..Could you make that platter gold?” Lucio asks after a moment's breath, as impertinent as ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could make arrangements, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio laughs, loud and grating and it warms your crystallized heart. Yes, the last devil didn’t know what he was missing. He should have kept Lucio to himself when he had the chance. Though he’s long gone now, like sticky ash coating once sparkling sands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You grab Lucio’s chin between your fingers and pull him into a kiss, searing and passionate.  He wraps his arms around your neck, mindful of your curling horns and you in turn grip his waist tightly, tugging him flush against your chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve grown taller, stronger since you became the devil. A surprise bonus, Lucio had assured you in the beginning, eagerly showing you how much he found you attractive, even in this new vessel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio groans against you, a dizzying warmth flooding his body. Somehow, your touch had gotten even more addicting, a rush of feelings he couldn’t even describe. The Count becomes pliant for you, opening his mouth to let you in. He adores the new you, reveling in the fact that he’s yours and you’re his for all eternity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Lucio hadn’t asked about that yet, he’d only assume that he’d be made immortal—just for you. You haven’t told him your plans, no not yet. You’ll make him wait a little longer, just to tease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You tug on his bottom lip between pointed teeth, pulling a delectable whimper from his mouth. One hand seated on his waist, your other grabs the back of his neck, hooking claws under the collar to yank him back. Lucio whines pathetically, giving up on chasing you back into a kiss when you hold him steady by the gold plated choker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you…so needy. Whatever shall I do with you?” You hum, your clawed fingers on his waist trailing down to his hip, to his thigh, teasing the seam that lays over his tented erection. Lucio mewls, rocking his hips into your touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You release your grip on his neck to summon a chain, shimmering opalescent that links to his collar. He’d always been one for aesthetics, so you indulge his desire for pretty things. You give a tug and he falters, halting his movements. “Did I say you could do that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio shakes his head, blonde locks falling into his face. “N-no.” He trembles in your grip, harshly biting down on his lip. “You truly are a dog,” you sigh, reclining back on your throne, putting space between you and your lover once again. “Should I punish you for that little stunt?” You muse to yourself, relishing the whimper that leaves his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes! Yes, I deserve to be punished.” He grins, pupils blown with arousal. “I’ve been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad dog</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you should put me in my place, </span>
  <em>
    <span>master</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lucio licks his lips, an unabashed smirk on his flushed face. Your eyebrows raise in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you know dogs shouldn’t sit on furniture.” With a swift bounce of your knee, Lucio loses balance and topples off your lap and onto the hard floor. He hits the ground with a groan, warmed cheek pressed to the cold marble. “Well—bad dogs at least.” You correct yourself, your mind briefly flicking to Mercedes and Melchior and how they have their own lavish bed at the palace </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>your realm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio pouts, going to push himself up onto his knees. “Aht!” You tug the chained leash and he gags in reflex. “Hands and knees.” You instruct, crossing one leg over the other as you wait for your partner to follow orders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If possible, Lucio’s face would have burned hotter, a crimson blush reaching his ears and chest. He complies, resting his palms on the floor, head hanging between his shoulders. His thoughts run a mile a minute in his brain, one continuously bouncing in his skull: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t like this so much!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me, dog.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio shivers at your tone, lifting his head up to watch as you sit up from your throne, tall and menacing. You grip the chain tightly in your fist, circling around him, cloven hooves clicking against the floor. He swallows thickly, legs trembling. “I thought I trained you better.” You tsk, returning to stand in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should have a refresher. What do you think? Could an old dog learn new tricks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thrill runs through his body at your piercing gaze, burning through him like fire. “Yes, master.” Your lips quirk into a smile. “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You tug on the chain. “Walk with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio starts to push himself up, freezing when a hoof presses against his back, pushing him back down. “Dogs don’t walk on two feet, now do they?” You remove your hoof when he stills, sadistic glee building in your chest. Lucio shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. Now,” you bend down to his level, placing a finger under his chin, tilting his head up. “What do we do when we don’t like something, hm?” You tilt your head, awaiting his answer. Lucio’s mouth feels very dry as he speaks. “I tell you to stop.” He answers.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good dog.” You pat his head and stand back up, and Lucio beams at the praise. You don’t need to say anything for Lucio to understand what you want when you turn your back to him and take a few strides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He follows as quickly as he can, shuffling on his hands and knees, embarrassment heating his body. In any other situation, he’d be livid at the idea of ruining a good suit; though no material objects would keep him from following your orders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more strides, you stop and turn to watch him catch up. Lucio stops at your feet, sitting back on his heels to gaze up at you, expectant and obedient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve done well thus far, pet.” You reward him with another pat to the head, a light laugh leaving you as Lucio nuzzles into your palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You lean back up and walk him back to your throne, quite pleased with his display of submission. You seat yourself and Lucio sits at your feet. “I have another test for you, my pet.” You tug him up to stand on two feet instead. You pull him closer by his hips until he stands between your parted thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gripping onto the band of his slacks, you unbutton and tug them down, along with his underwear. The blonde follows along and steps out of them, his cock swollen and red as it bobs free. You ignore it in favor of taking off his sash. Lucio watches as you set it aside with care, prolonging his wait for whatever you have planned. “Wh-what’s the other test?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly squirms as your claws dare to prick his skin as you unbutton his coat. It makes it so much easier that he refuses to wear an undershirt. “Hush. You’ll see soon enough.” Once he's fully stripped, you turn him around and pull him into your lap, his back flush to your chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to touch yourself how I order you to.” You inform, pulling his legs on either side of your thigh to expose him more to your lustful gaze. “It’ll be a test of restraint and control over your own autonomy.” Your voice buzzes in his skull in the most pleasant way and Lucio decides he could listen to you talk for hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, master.” He cranes his neck to look up at you. You lean over him, a shadow falling over his form as you do, and press a kiss to his forehead. “If you follow directions properly, you’ll get a nice reward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You lean back and Lucio rests against you, warm and pliant. “Is the reward more kisses?” He muses with a grin, his hands hovering over his body, waiting for your command. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be whatever your little heart desires.” You comb his hair back out of his face and watch over his shoulder. “Now..start with your chest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio nods stiffly and raises his hands to his chest, massaging over the skin. He teases his fingers over his nipples, hissing in delight. “Like that? Can I do that?” He questions before continuing. “Yes. Keep going, pet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Count rubs his fingers over the sensitive flesh, his hand made of meat offering warmth, while his hand made of metal offering coldness. Lucio can’t decide which he likes more. You watch, pleased as he fondles himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull them.” Lucio sighs in response to your command, pinching the perked nipples and tugging. It feels good, but not nearly as good when you do it. He groans nonetheless, high pitched and whining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make such delectable sounds, my pet. Perhaps I should have caged you like a songbird rather than leash you like a dog.” You continue to scratch at his scalp out of habit, relishing his pleased whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you could do both! I can sing for you—I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good at singing.” Lucio quips, chuckling. He could not sing for the life of him, and you both know it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll be for another day. Next, go to your thighs—the inside and underside.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio pushes his hands down almost reluctantly, grabbing at the flesh at the inside of his thighs. It’s plushier there, despite his thin thighs. He squeezes and strokes his skin, not quite getting the same feeling as he usually would. “Ah, of course, it’ll be different with your hands, won’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You trail one hand down and trace your nails over the inside of his thighs. This time, he makes some noise. “I-it feels better when you do it, master.” Lucio sighs, melting into your light touches. “I’ll indulge you this time. Grab your cock. Don’t stroke yourself yet.” You instruct, kneading his skin with experienced hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio wraps his flesh hand around the base of his cock, whimpering at the contact. He wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much to jerk himself, but he waits; like a good boy. Your claws prick into his skin, threatening to spill blood. “You may start. Slowly.” A pleased tone coats your command and Lucio feels light at hearing it, like a child receiving praise from his mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Count starts pumping his hand, as slow as he could manage. Heat starts to thrum through his body, a pleasure fueled heat that fizzes in his chest like bubbling champagne. He flexes his toes, light and breathy moans falling from his parted lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You trace angry red lines onto his skin, just breaking the first layer of skin. “Stop.” You whisper in his ear, smirking at how Lucio trembles once he stills. “Pull back the foreskin,” he complies so easily, pushing back and exposing the head of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Continue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio grabs and starts pumping, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the exposed head. He shivers in pleasure, louder noises now. “Feels good, right?” Your left hand twirls a strand of his hair between your fingers as your right inches higher up his thigh. “Yes, m-master, it’s r-really good..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you’d like it even more if it was my hand, huh?” You retract your hand from his thigh and rest it on his chest, stroking over his breasts. Lucio languidly nods his head, sinking as far back against you as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faster.” You punctuate the instruction with a pinch to his reddened nipple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blushing blonde yelps and increases his pace, loud, keening moans falling from his lips now. You give his nipple a few rough tugs, gaging his response. His voice raises in octave, hips bucking into his fist. Who knew he’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>sensitive? You’re dangerous with this knowledge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio leans his head back, flush against your clavicle, hair tickling your skin. He kicks his feet in attempt to press up higher in the throne, to gain more leverage to fuck into his fist. Rowdy, you smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whines loudly in response, going boneless against your lap. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>eager, aren’t you? Are you enjoying your test, dog?” You lace your fingers through the hair at the crown on his head, tugging his skull back to gaze up at you. “I like it </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, master..Aren’t I being a good dog?” Lucio’s voice comes sultry but weak at the torment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A very needy dog, but a good dog nonetheless.” You muse, letting go of his hair. His head stays rested against your chest, craned to watch your expressions. “Does this mean I get the reward now?” He asks, eyes pleading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You trail your hands over his chest as you pretend to think, scratching lines in his already reddened skin. “Hmm..not yet.” Lucio pouts and crosses his arms, appearing as bratty as he was when you first met him. “Start again. Same pace as before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio, regardless of his brattish whining, grips himself and picks back up where he left off. You return your hands to his chest, tracing his areola with pointed nails, eliciting shivers and goosebumps. The golden claws of his prosthetic arm creates a horrific screech as he clutches at the armrest of the throne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of sweat and sticky skin is heightened to your nose, undertones of spiced cologne and hair gel like fresh rain add to the mixture, forming a concoction of lavish arousal unique to Lucio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tighten your grip.” You pinch his nipples harshly, rolling them between your thumbs and forefingers. The blonde whimpers and squeezes, tightening his already vice like grip around his aching cock. A tinge of pain flutters through his gut. “Ma-master—I’m close,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Do you think you deserve to come?” You question, gliding your hands down from his abused chest to his thighs, slipping your hands under and hiking them up. Lucio nearly yelps, sliding down an inch or two, his fist still clenched around the base of his cock; exposed to the heated air. He still feels like he’s been put on display, thighs pulled close to his ribs and his bare bottom vulnerable to no one but you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m being good—I d-deserve it!” Lucio pleads, chest heaving as precum oozes onto his stomach. You sigh softly, tapping your fingers on the back of his thighs. “I suppose. Make yourself cum, my pet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take another word for Lucio to start pumping again, quick and rough, twisting his palm at the head. You watch in amusement as he writhes and squirms, bumping his elbow against the throne as he adjusts himself. The sounds that escape the Vesuvian ruler are no less than wantonly, throwing his head back against your chest, face clenching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach crunches and he goes tense, hot spurts of white splattering onto his stomach and chest. You relent your grip on his thighs and stroke his hair, soothing and gentle. After a few moments, Lucio calms, though still shaking as he goes boneless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like picking up a doll, you pull him upright and turn him around. Your arms wrap around his waist and press him flush against your chest. “You’ve done well, Lucio.” You coo, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. Lucio grins, face sweaty and flushed. “You can keep calling me ‘pet’ if you want, I don’t mind.” He wags his dark brows and a snort of laughter echoes from you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said something about a reward?” Lucio quips, pressing his hands onto your shoulders; clammy with sweat and other fluids. “I believe I did. What do you want, pet?” You run your fingers over the intricate patterns of his collar as Lucio thinks about his answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to touch you.” He bites his lip, stroking his fingers over your collarbone. “Aren’t you already?” You tease. Lucio rolls his eyes with a playful huff. “Ugh, you know what I mean!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Specify.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to please you..don’t you want me at your disposal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You already are</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you think to yourself. “If that’s what you want, then you may proceed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio lunges forward, capturing your lips in a heated kiss. You hum in delight against him, letting your eyes flutter closed. He buries his hands in your hair, roaming to the curved horns that protrude from your skull. You don’t stop him from touching them this time, you’re rewarding him after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s panting heavily when he pulls himself from you, pressing hot, opened mouthed kisses against your jaw and down your throat. Lucio feels your watchful eyes as he kisses down to your chest. He doesn’t stop, backing away to step off the throne and kneel in between your legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucio’s breath is hot against your thighs and he looks up expectantly. “Can I..master?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You grin, flashing many teeth and nod. Lucio wastes no time pushing his face between your legs and pulling fabric aside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You lean back, enjoying the moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your inner monologue hisses in your head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s all mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMO Lucio’s reversed fit much better than the upright. It better suits his character if he turns out to be the one who corrupted mc rather than mc encouraging bad behavior like with the other routes. Let me know what you thought!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>